Vibration, when directly applied to the body, stimulates larger diameter cutaneous mechanoreceptors, particularly Pacinian corpuscles. Pacinian corpuscles are mediated by large diameter afferent fibers. When activated, they have an inhibitory affect on pain transmission from small diameter afferents. The inhibitory nature of activated larger afferents is believed responsible for changes in pain perception. This has been confirmed electroneurologically, behaviorally, and clinically. Prolonged exposer to a non-changing vibration causes the Pacinian corpuscle to adapt or accommodate to the stimulus, reducing the inhibitory nature of the large diameter afferent.
Music, fluctuating frequencies and amplitudes of sound, when used as the source of mechanical vibration, prolongs or possibly eliminates the onset of accommodation in the Pacinian corpuscle. When the large Pacinian corpuscles cease to accommodate, continued activation and firing causes prolonged and greater analgesia. The selected music must contain in its composition those frequencies that have been determined to be in the tracking range of the Pacinian corpuscle. This range includes frequencies between 60-600 Hz.
Music also influences pain perception because it distracts attention, stimulates aural perception, evokes emotion, mediates imagery, relaxes, stimulates, and influences anxiety states. Most importantly is the fact that most every human enjoys listening to music. Enhanced music vibration offers an aesthetic experience that is unique as well as therapeutic.
Some prior art studies deal with mechanical vibrations that are non-fluctuating oscillations, relative to frequency and amplitude, with no corresponding sound. These studies have utilized vibrations surface areas up to 600 cm.sup.2 in attempts to alter pain perception.
There has been a music table marketed by Somasonics, Inc of Tampa Fla., however, this table uses body speakers and does not have feed back control and does not include a system to analyze the effects of various input frequencies on the frequency and amplitude of vibration on various parts of the table.